A love triangle
by Kurata
Summary: Kurogane somehow manages to make Yuuko and Tomoyo to fall madly in love with him.Will he survive Yuuko's lousy pickup lines or Tomoyo's presents? .YuukoxTomoyoxKuro,maybe TomoyoxYuukoxFaixKuro


**Kurogane didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit. In just one week he had somehow managed to make **_that_ **witch and princess Tomoyo fall in love with him, for the past four days both of the women were had been fighting for his love and it all started when he arrived with the others to this world:**

It was a peaceful day in Oblivion when suddenly four people fell from the sky; they landed safely on a haystack, well not all of them.

"You did this on purpose!" A raven haired man yelled at the furry creature that floated gently into the blonds lap.

"Eh, Kuro-sama can't blame Mokona for where you land." The blond said smiling.

"It's Kurogane!!!" The man named Kurogane yelled his face turning red from anger.

The two younger dimension-travelers watched the two men.

"Umm, Mokona can you sense a feather here?" The young boy asked.

Mokona jumped from the blond mans lap to the boys head and concentrated.

"Yes, Syaoran I sense it but it's far away." The puff ball said.

"Then I guess we have to get going, ready princess?" Syaoran asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Y-yes." The girl replied and jumped of the haystack and the boy followed.

"Nya, Kuro-pon is out to get me!" The blond squealed as he ran past the children with the angry ninja chasing him.

"Stop giving me annoying nicknames!" The ninja yelled.

"Mekyo!" Mokona said suddenly as a small white feather floated above the ninja.

"T-the feather? But Mokona said it was far away." Syaoran asked.

"There are many feathers in this world." Mokona explained.

The ninja grabbed the feather that floated above him and handed it to Syaoran. The feather floated to Sakura and she absorbed it then fainted. Luckily Syaoran caught her before she fell on the hard ground.

"Need a place to stay?" A familiar voice behind them asked.

They turned around and were shocked at who it was.

"It's _you_." Kurogane said clearly pissed off.

"It's nice to see you too Kurogane." Yuuko said smirking.

"So you really are the space-time witch?" Syaoran asked and Yuuko nodded.

"I came to this dimension because you can't find the other feathers without me and princess Tomoyo." Yuuko explained.

"Princess Tomoyo? Where is she?!" Kurogane asked looking around.

The witch chuckled slightly.

"She won't arrive until tonight; after all she is a _princess_." Yuuko said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Kurogane muttered.

"Well, if you do need a place to stay, I have a small house you can all stay." Yuuko said.

"Thank you so much Yuuko-san." Syaoran said carrying the princess.

"Just follow me." Yuuko said walking towards a small town.

On the way they walked through a field of beautiful flowers such as roses, lilies and sunflowers. But one special flower caught Kurogane's attention, it was as blue as the sky and it seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"_I'll give this to princess Tomoyo when she arrives, then maybe she'll remove this blasted curse."_ Kurogane thought as he picked it up. Yuuko noticed that Kurogane had stopped so she walked to his side.

"I never would've guessed you had a soft side." Yuuko said looking at the beautiful flower Kurogane had picked.

"Wait a minute; I've seen one of those before." She said when suddenly the wind blew the flower in her face. The flower fell on the ground while she rubbed her eyes and coughed slightly. Kurogane picked up the flower and growled at her.

"Now look what you've done." Kurogane said and wiped the mud of the flower.

"What I've done? Well listen here you…" Yuuko glared at Kurogane but then she started to blush and her glare turned into a stare. "…you big hunk of a man, you." She finished.

"W-what?" Kurogane asked backing away.

"You have the most beautiful crimson eyes I have ever seen." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"Eh, thank you…I guess." Kurogane said hurrying to the others who had not noticed that their guide was missing.

Yuuko then appeared in front of him smirking.

"If I said you had a great body would you hold it against me?" She asked.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Kurogane asked he had to admit the witch's strange behavior was quite scary and frankly he did not like it.

"L-leave me alone." Kurogane then said and pushed Yuuko away so he could return to the others.

"Hey, where's Yuuko-san?" Syaoran then finally noticed, he ad been to busy thinking about finding Sakura's feathers.

Fai looked behind them and smirked.

"Seems like Yuuko-san has developed feelings for Kuro-sama." He said pointing at Yuuko, who was following Kurogane.

"Eh, Yuuko-san, you need to show us the way to your house." Syaoran said.

Kurogane was victorious, Yuuko had to go to the front of the group so all he had to do was stay in the back. He thought he was safe when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

"How about I sit on your lap and we talk about the first thing that pops up?"

"I hate magical people."

_well here's chapter one. You can now vote if this should just be TomoyoxYuukoxKuro or TomoyoxYuukoxFaixKurogane, just press the review button._


End file.
